The invention relates generally to vehicle power train systems and in particular to an electric power conversion design for liquid fueled vehicles. The OPEC oil embargo of 1973, as well as several subsequent events, advised Americans that for the future, our ability to rely on petroleum-based fuels is questionable. At that time, gasoline was under 35 cents per gallon. Since then, we have seen the price rise, and currently the price of gasoline is over three dollars per gallon in most cities. Not just scarcity, but the cost of these fuels is driving consumers to seek alternate energy sources for their transportation needs. Electric power from solar, wind, hydroelectric, and geothermal sources, as well as more conventional fossil fuel sources, provides reliable and economical energy to keep America moving. Manufacturers would like to find an economical and effective way to convert the production of new vehicles that have proven to be popular among purchasers to the use of electric power. An electric power conversion design for liquid fueled vehicles, which may be effected as a modification of an existing vehicle without making major design changes to the vehicle's overall design, would resolve this problem.